


New Sensations

by Hotalando



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Development, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotalando/pseuds/Hotalando
Summary: After weeks of waiting, the person who was returning to Nami wasn't the same she had left.





	New Sensations

## New Sensations

What she had left behind on that godforsaken day at Dressrosa wasn’t what had returned to her. 

That boy with the straw hat on a head partially filled with the same material. 

That boy as blunt as a butter knife—although a little sharper than before the separation. 

That boy, as strong as he was naive and innocent, as mighty as ignorant to the kind of things that mattered to her. 

Just a boy.

What had returned to her wasn’t a boy anymore. What Dressrosa had brought back to her was now _a man_. 

And she felt it in every touch of his lips to her neck, in the electricity running through the very spots his palms touched. So much hunger and for once _she_ was the dish he desired most. This raw power that softened in measured intervals, calculated motions that robbed her off any control she had had. Had she ever? 

His hands were rubbing her sides in the most satisfying movements, playing with the bare and covered parts of her skin and the way the dress was offering yet separating her body from his caress. There was one warm palm only adding as much pressure above her right hip bone, inching higher under her right breast while the other claimed her lower back. 

Claiming every little piece of her, any centimetre of her that existed in this world. As if she didn’t belong to him already—she had given herself to him all these years ago when–

“Hah, Luffy…” she moaned softly when a thumb gently pressed against the skin between her breasts, rubbing lower along the fabric-free space. A silent demand to stop thinking, she supposed and gave in immediately. 

Once the most important things had been settled, when all of them had found the situation safe enough to calm down, Nami had started to feel her captain’s eyes on her every move. From every step to every turn to each breath leaving chest—there had been this need resting on every centimetre his intense eyes had fixed on her body. Had her dress been the cause? But he had seen her in even less fabric, far too less fabric—yet she had never had any control over the situation from the beginning. So intense, so dark, so full of want and need and _so much more_ Nami couldn’t even name that had been reflected in his eyes. 

There had never been any resistance or hesitation in her—she had realised, _how embarrassing_ —when his arm had sneaked around her middle and pulled her against him—a rough whisper placed into her exposed ear shell—and her knees giving in had ever been enough confirmation for him. She had barely noticed the unsurprised but all the more accepting expression on Zoro’s features as she had been lead to somewhere. 

Somewhere her captain’s mouth was leaving marks on her collarbone, he left no option for covering them up. With every little bite and nibble to her skin, her ecstasy was making her mind it less until she thought the marks were medicine to her vitality.  
Somewhere her hands were messily curled into his hair, desperately grasping for some control over this whole situation but there was no chance granted to her. 

She was lost in his hold and he had known how to push her so far. _He had been wanting her._

What that revelation did to her was beyond her notice for her body arched into his every touch now, unable to function on its own anymore. Somehow she concluded they had moved from the wall to some softer horizontal background and the sudden change echoed in his pace. Within mere seconds she had been entirely exposed to him—presented to his hungry eyes on a silver tablet. 

And how he devoured her—his wet lips were _every_ where, his breath fanning her belly button when she had only just felt it below her earlobe. Surrounded by a complete haze, caught between his strong arms and caged inside his desire for her—Nami was drowning in an ocean of delicate emotional and physical sensations. 

It was only his voice that built a bridge between her and reality. “How you dare to greet me a dress like that…” he panted in between kisses to her chin and lower and lower until he reached her belly again. “After _weeks_ … and you looked just like the queen you are… to me.” 

There had never been a concept in this world for her to protest or respond when his exploration went even further below her belly and she was completely gone. In the farthest corners of her mind there was the idea of repaying these amazing sensations to him—but she couldn’t, _she just couldn’t_. All her powers, all her energy, everything was wherever he wanted it to be, beyond her reach but at his service so obediently. 

And when they finally, _finally_ , lost all physical barriers, when his strength and impulse was rushing through every single cell of her being—she wouldn’t for nothing in the world trade it for some grasps of control. Their bodies matched another so perfectly, keeping up with each other’s pace and desire and urges until complete satisfaction. 

Beyond even, for the feeling wouldn’t even falter a little when their motions slowed down to a still. Fortunately some of her mind was returning back to life, in time to memorise the indescribable, love-drunken grin on Luffy’s lips. She cupped his face with trembling hands and pulled him in for an affectionate kiss with lingering but fading lust. 

More kisses were exchanged, some of them placed all over her face to sweeten the afterglow of their lovemaking. 

But– “Where is your hat?” 

His face broke into a faint panic and the boy she had left at Dressrosa those weeks ago was back—for a quarter of a moment. “Nah, it’s somewhere on the island, ‘s fine.” 

What had returned to her was just the right mixture of both worlds, Nami decided while nuzzling into the young man’s arms—a boy who had grown into the future pirate king.

※

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually on hiatus but I needed to write something to calm myself from the usual panic of approaching deadlines... ahem. It's my first standalone LuNa fic and probably a little on the out-of-character edge but LuNa is so difficult for me to write. And while I'm also part of the asexual!Luffy club, I am convinced that it doesn't mean he can't have desires in rare cases (since that's not what asexuality means). Anyway, feedback is very welcome!


End file.
